


Pink Is The New Red

by perductus



Series: Togafuka Week 2015 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Crude Langauge, Multi, orange is the new black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Orange Is The New Black AU - </p><p>Komaru Naegi is sent to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is The New Red

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I know nothing about how prisons actually operate or what they are like so I am going solely off what happens in OITNB.

Komaru Naegi’s first day in prison began with her being thrown into a small room with three other girls. She hadn’t known what to expect really. Perhaps a cell on her own? Bread and water being shoved through the only window? Prior to her incarceration, she’d tried to avoid thinking about the looming months she would be spending behind bars.

This room was small, but housed two sets of bunks, one on each side of the room. A barred window lay between the two beds, letting in the grey light from the prison yard.

‘New meat! Woo hoo!’ A blonde girl at the top of one of the bunk beds shouted, swinging her legs as she sat perched on the edge. This caused the bunk to shake. Komaru noticed a freckled black haired girl lying on the bottom bunk, eyes shut with the expression that said she just wanted to ignore everything that was going on around her.

‘Hiya…’ Komaru gave a weak wave, still clutching the armful of blankets and clothes she had been handed upon arrival.

‘Finally someone new to talk to,’ the blonde girl continued, a toothy grin present on her face. ‘It’s been boring as shit in here since the last girl got bumped off.’

Komaru flinched. ‘B-Bumped off?’

‘Death penalty,’ the girl shrugged. ‘She offed some famous all-star and lost her case.’

Komaru’s stomach lurched, the remains of her breakfast threatening to make a reappearance.

‘So anyway,’ the girl continued as if she hadn’t just told Komaru about a girl being executed. ‘I’m Junko Enoshima. The brooding one down there,’ she jerked a thumb down at the black haired girl. ‘Is my sister, Mukuro-chan.’

Mukuro raised a hand in acknowledgement but didn’t open her eyes.

‘Gloomy over there is Touko Fukawa,’ Junko nodded to the other bunk where Komaru realized there was someone sitting atop it, hunched over a notebook in the darkest corner of the bed.

Komaru waved at Touko but got even less of a response than Mukuro.

‘You can see why I’ve been super bored in here,’ Junko stared meaningfully at Komaru. ‘Mukuro-chan barely speaks and Fukawa-san just writes and whines about how shit her life is.’

On the top bunk, Touko tightened her grip on her notebook, seeming to shrink away further into the shadows.

‘News flash, sister!’ Junko yelled across the room, directly at Touko. ‘We’re in prison! All our lives are shit!’ When Touko’s didn’t provide a reaction, Junko flopped back onto her bed. ‘I, personally, love it here. It’s despairingly wonderful.’

Silence fell, leaving Komaru standing in the middle of the room, unsure what to do or say. Eventually, Junko sat back up.

‘You’re under Gloomy,’ she pointed to the bottom half of Touko’s bunk. ‘I’d go to bed with a towel if I were you. She has so many fuckin’ wet dreams that it probably seeps through the mattress and drenches whatever poor fucker is underneath.’

‘S-Shut your v-vile whore mouth.’

Komaru looked up in surprise as Touko finally spoke. She clutched her notebook, glaring daggers across at Junko.

‘Oooh!’ Junko threw up her hands. ‘I’m only going off what me and poor Mukuro-chan have to listen to every fucking night since you got back from psyche.’ She hugged herself and began, what Komaru gathered to be, a cruel impression of Touko. ‘”Aaah~! Tuh-Touch me, Byakuya-sama~! Le-Let me be your filthy prison wife! Fur-Fuck me behind the bins with the stick that’s permanently wedged up your butt!”’

‘Shut up!’ Touko shrieked, turning a shocking shade of scarlet and throwing a pillow across the room at Junko, who merely cackled and dodged the pillow missile.

Komaru grimaced in something that she hoped Junko might interpret as a laugh. She edged to the bottom bunk and sat on the edge, placing her pile of necessities down beside her.

'What’s your name anyway, squirt?’ Bored of tormenting Touko, Junko switched her attention back to Komaru.

‘Oh… I’m Komaru…’

‘Is that your first name? Cos it’s usually last names here until you’re fuck buddies or related. Even then it’s mostly last names.’

‘Oh! Uh, Naegi. Komaru Naegi.’

Junko frowned. ‘I knew a guy called Naegi once. He was way too perky, full of hope. Kinda ruined the name for me.’

‘My brother’s—‘

‘You’re gonna be my exception to the rule, Komaru-chan.’

That didn’t fill Komaru with much hope.

Junko lay back on her bed, mirroring her sister’s stance on the lower bunk. ‘Well Komaru-chan… Welcome to Hope’s Peak Correctional Institute for Women, where everything is anything but hopeful.’

And so began Komaru Naegi’s sentence.

* * *

 

It soon became obvious that lunchtimes were an emotionally charged affair. Sitting at the wrong table was almost as much of a criminal offence as the thing that put most of the women in the prison cafeteria in the first place.

Standing at the head of the rows of tables, Komaru was reminded of high school.

She had been saved at the hands of friendly inmate Aoi Asahina, who cheerfully beckoned Komaru over to sit with her and a tall muscular woman whom Aoi introduced as Sakura-chan.

‘You can sit with us,’ Aoi beamed over her plastic tray at Komaru. ‘No one messes with Sakura-chan, so you’ll be fine with us.’

Sakura nodded but didn’t speak.

‘So you’re new here?’ asked Aoi, chewing on a soggy looking donut. ‘Komaru Naegi, right?’

‘Oh, uh, yeah,’ replied Komaru. She thought it best not to ask how Aoi knew her name. News traveled fast in prison it seemed.

‘Nice to meet you!’ Aoi split her unappealing looking snack in half and offered it to Komaru who took it. It tasted just as soggy as it looked.

‘Since you’re new, I’ll give you a quick lowdown on how things go around here and the kind of people you’re gonna be living with.’ said Aoi. ‘I sure wish someone had done the same for me when I got here. Okay so over there is Celestia Ludenburg,’ she pointed to a sharp looking girl with ridiculously well styled hair for prison. ‘If that’s even her real name. She’ll probably try and get you in on one of her money-making schemes but whatever you do, don’t buy it. She’s ruthless and always gets her way so just… yeah, be careful around her. She’s in for some crazy gambling scheme or something.’

‘Are you supposed to tell me what people are in for?’ Komaru asked. ‘I thought no one was supposed to tell each other what they did.’

Aoi shrugged. ‘It’s up to you. Some make it public business, others keep it under wraps. It’s usually best to get it out in the open before people jump to the wrong conclusion.’

‘Okay…’

Unfazed, Aoi continued on her gestured tour of the cafeteria. ‘Kirigiri-san knows a bunch of great lawyers,’ she said, pointing at a lilac haired girl queuing for food. ‘No one knows what she did, apparently not even her, but she used to work with the police as a detective. Must suck for her to end up in here after working to catch people like us.’ Aoi chewed thoughtfully on her donut. ‘But yeah, if you want a good lawyer, Kirigiri-san is who to go to.’

Komaru couldn’t help but wonder if the girl Junko spoke of might have benefited from Kirigiri’s apparent pool of good legal help.

Touko Fukawa entered the cafeteria, but instead of going to the food counter, she made a beeline for a deserted table in the corner. Aoi’s eyes followed Komaru’s gaze to her.

‘That’s Touko Fukawa—‘

‘I know,’ said Komaru. ‘I share a bunk with her.’

‘Yikes.’ Aoi winced. ‘She’s an odd one… You know that serial killer that was all over the media ages ago? The one that crucified all the dudes with scissors?’

‘Genocider Syo?’ Komaru asked.

‘Yup.’ Aoi nodded. ‘That’s her.’

‘What?!’ Komaru stared across the room at Touko. She’d opened up the same notebook from the first time Komaru met her and was scribbling ferociously into it. Her mousy face, round bookish glasses and schoolgirl braids didn’t suggest a serial man-eater.

‘It’s hard to believe but yeah… that’s the infamous Genocider Syo,’ said Aoi. ‘Apparently. See, she claims she didn’t do it but… they literally found her at the scene with blood on her hands. Plus, she’s got these scars—‘

‘She is a writer as well,’ Sakura cut across, as if she’d been following a different conversation about Touko Fukawa. ‘Very talented, that girl.’

‘Yeah, apparently she wrote a few books before being convicted,’ agreed Aoi, not too fazed at Sakura cutting her off.

‘I think I read one of them, actually,’ said Komaru. The name Touko Fukawa had rung a bell and now it made sense why.

* * *

 

‘You’ve gotta know the guard rota,’ Aoi bounced a ping-pong ball off the wall of the recreation room. ‘That way, you know what you can get away with and what you can’t.’

After lunch, Aoi and Sakura took it upon themselves to show Komaru around. Komaru didn’t mind in the slightest – she was grateful that not everyone in the facility was completely dangerous and horrible like she had convinced herself they would be. Plus, hanging around with Sakura gave protection that she got the feeling not every newbie was privileged enough to get. Girls would part like the red sea as Sakura strode through the corridors, allowing Aoi and Komaru to scuttle along in her wake. Komaru was extremely grateful for her saviours.

‘Perhaps that’s just how you see it, Asahina,’ said Sakura, a hint of eye rolling in her tone.

‘Nah, you’re just a stickler for rules, Sakura-chan.’ She giggled.

‘Oh yeah, right.’ Aoi chucked the ping-pong ball at the wall but failed to catch it. ‘Most of the staff are guys – which I think is stupid cos it’s a woman’s prison, surely we should have all female guards?’

Sakura cleared her throat.

‘Anyway,’ Aoi continued. ‘There’s this guy with super bushy eyebrows and he’s really loud, that’s Ishimaru.’

Komaru recalled a man of that description barking orders at inmates upon her arrival. While he hadn’t been as scary as the security guards at the gate, he was someone she probably didn’t want to piss off.

‘He talks a load of crap and is a massive glutton for the rules,’ snorted Aoi. ‘This one time, he tried to give me a shot for running in the corridors but I—‘

‘Asahina.’

‘Oh, right, sorry, the guard rota. Ishimaru’s alright I guess. We’ve got this one girl and she’s great. Hagakure, but she doesn’t mind if we call her Hiroko. She’s like everyone’s big sis,’ Aoi grinned. ‘It’s a good time if Hiroko’s on duty. Togami’s the one you don’t want on duty, like, ever.’

‘How come?’

Aoi pulled a face. ‘He’s super, super, super strict and horrible to everyone without reason. He gave Fukawa-san a shot just for being near him, though I think she gets off on that… She’s got this weird crush on him… though I heard that all the guys she’s liked end up dead so maybe she’ll do us a favour?’

‘Togami takes his job very seriously, so it is best to keep in line when he’s around,’ Sakura finished.

Komaru nodded. She had really nothing to contribute to the conversation beyond noises of understanding and little nods. Until she’d been here longer, she figured it would be best to learn the ropes, to try and understand the place a little better. After all, she was gonna be here for a while. She had plenty of time. Literally.

* * *

 

The time soon came that Komaru was relocated from the double bunk bed room to a communal hall with partitioned sections containing two beds each. It wasn’t just Komaru that was moved – Touko went with her.

And that was how Komaru Naegi ended up being roommates with Genocider Syo. Or Touko Fukawa. Komaru still found it hard to believe that Touko, who had freaked out at the sight of a bloody pad Junko left lying around, could really be a ruthless serial killer.

In the smaller room, Touko never spoke. Komaru didn’t blame her – Junko would leap on any reason to turn something into a joke so she hadn’t really spoken either. In the partitioned rooms, things were a little different.

‘S-So what d-did you do?’ Touko asked, sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. ‘You l-look too b-boring to commit a serious crime.’

Rich coming from a girl who looked as if she might have come first in her local spelling bee.

‘I got caught up in a shop heist,’ Komaru replied. ‘It was one of my friends ideas but… I was the one that got caught.’

Touko snorted. ‘How pathetic.’

‘Hey! What did you do? I heard you’re that serial killer, Genocider Syo.’

It was like Komaru had shot Touko in the chest as her feet hit the floor and she sat bolt up right. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed. ‘H-How many times am I going to h-have to keep telling p-people that I’m _not her_?!’

Komaru flinched. ‘S-Sorry! If you want we can stop talking about it.’

Touko didn’t relax but began to mutter. ‘I d-didn’t do anything and n-now I’m having to serve time for crimes _she_ committed…’

‘It’s ok, I believe you,’ said Komaru. She wasn’t sure what to believe but really wanted to veer off the topic as it clearly struck a nerve.

Touko sneered. ‘No you don’t. No one does. Except…’ Her eyes glazed over and her hands clasped over her chest. ‘Byakuya-sama believes me… He _knows_ it wasn’t me.’

Byakuya-sama, Byakuya Togami, aka the guard Aoi warned Komaru against getting on the wrong side of. It was common knowledge to almost every inmate that Touko Fukawa was completely besotted with the prison’s strictest and nastiest guard. No one cared too much – if anything, it worked in their favour. It seemed that Touko was Togami’s only weakness to being a complete and utter dictator. He would spend so much time fending off Touko, that what the rest of the girls did seemed to slip under his radar.

A lot of the girls thought Touko’s obsession was a little sad. On days when she felt like socializing, Touko would sit and explain in great detail how she and Byakuya-sama were going to be married and live in a mansion in a secluded part of town with their many children. She was under the impression that Togami was some sort of knight in shining armor, come to rescue her from her hellhole of injustice.

But as a delirious smile crossed Touko’s face, Komaru didn’t have the heart to snap her out of a fantasy that clearly meant so much to the poor girl. Everyone needed escapes.

* * *

 

The first time Komaru actually saw Touko and Byakuya interact, was the following day. Komaru and Touko were outside. They were supposed to be running on a track but neither girl wished to subject themselves to any kind of sport. Aoi tried to encourage them from the track, but they stubbornly remained slumped by the wire fence.

‘Oi, Naegi, Fukawa.’ Upon hearing Togami’s strict tones, Touko immediately scrambled to her feet, Komaru slow to follow. Togami had a horrible habit of appearing out of nowhere. He stood in front of them, glaring down his nose.

‘You are supposed to be exercising, not lying around in the gutter like dogs,’ he sneered.

‘I’d rather exercise with you, Byakuya-sama,’ said Touko. ‘Think of how many c-calories we could burn in just one passionate session t-together…’

Komaru’s mouth fell open. No wonder Touko was always getting shots.

But to Komaru’s surprise, Togami didn’t immediately march her off inside or whip out his notebook. Instead he narrowed his eyes.

‘Get out on the field and start running or you will both face the consequences,’ he said. When they didn’t move, he snapped. ‘Now, inmates.’

Komaru hurried away before he could get properly angry. She jogged onto the field and started a half-hearted lap. Realising that Touko hadn’t followed her, she glanced over her shoulder. Byakuya and Touko were still standing over by the fence. They stood closer to each other than they had when Komaru was still over there.

* * *

 

One afternoon, Touko came sauntering into the recreation room with a smug smirk plastered across her face. Komaru was playing cards with Aoi and Sakura, but looked up as she entered.

‘Hey, Fukawa-san, wanna join in?’ Komaru held up her hand of cards.

Touko draped herself on the chair next to Komaru. ‘I don’t like c-card games, but I’ll watch you all fail miserably.’

‘What’s gotten you in such a good mood?’ Aoi asked, playing a couple of cards.

Touko brushed a piece of stray hair from her face. ‘Byakuya-sama and I just had the most wonderful… conversation.’

Aoi and Sakura weren’t paying much attention to Touko, but Komaru eyed her.

‘Uh huh…’ Aoi’s tongue peeped out of her mouth as she watched Sakura choose which cards to play. ‘What did you talk about?’

Giggling, Touko placed a finger over her mouth. ‘I c-can’t say. Byakuya-sama told me not to tell anyone…!’

Sakura and Aoi exchanged a look. ‘Cool story, Fukawa-san,’ Aoi rolled her eyes.

Touko’s expression hardened. ‘You’re j-just jealous because your relationship is n-nothing more than two muscle heads fucking like animals in the toilets while Byakuya-sama and I have an _emotional connection—_ ’

The table scratched the floor as Aoi leapt to her feet, fist raised. ‘You wanna say that again?!’ 

The door to the rec room burst open and in stormed Ishimaru to defuse the situation.

Strangely, Komaru didn’t remember Ishimaru being on duty at that time. According to Aoi’s memorized timetable, it should have been Togami running into the rec room to break Touko and Aoi apart.

* * *

 

Soon enough, Valentine’s Day rolled around.

It wasn’t surprising that there were a fair amount of couples and not-quite-couples around. In the run up to Valentine’s Day, Aoi ran up to Komaru and proudly showed her the card she had patched together from bits and pieces for Sakura.

Touko, of course, was fretting about what she was going to write in her card to Togami. Komaru hinted at the idea of not writing him anything at all, as it would probably end in tears but Touko was having none of it.

‘I c-can’t _not_ write him something!’ She gasped. ‘What k-kind of loveless cretin are you?’

‘I only meant… Maybe it wouldn’t be best to give it to him in front of everyone else,’ said Komaru, trying to backtrack. ‘Wouldn’t you rather do it privately?’

At least then Touko would be saved the public embarrassment as well as the inevitable rejection.

This struck a chord with Touko, who chewed her thumbnail thoughtfully. ‘M-Maybe… maybe you’re right.’ Her face suddenly lit up. ‘Y-Yes! If I find a quiet, romantic spot then I can r-read him the card myself and we can s-share a special Valentine’s Day kiss…!’

‘… Sure.’ Komaru sported a bemused expression as Touko squealed in delight.

‘You’re n-not so bad, Omaru,’ Touko smirked as she began scribbling drafts for the card.

Despite the crude nickname, Komaru smiled. Prison wasn’t so bad. Being trapped in a large building with hundreds of other people and suited men barking orders at you in the corridors… it was just like school really.

* * *

 

Administration allowed the inmates Valentine’s Day off. A party was organized in the cafeteria, some of the more artistically inclined women hanging up decorations. There were to be games, food and music. A good time for all. As much as one can have a good time in prison.

Out of date music blared from a CD player in the corner that was turned up to the highest volume setting. Komaru was once again reminded of high school discos, especially as she stood on the outskirts of the designated “dance floor”, holding a plastic cup of flat soda and tapping her foot along to the beat.

Aoi and Sakura were dancing together and laughing, along with other pairs including Junko who had dragged Mukuro onto the dance floor against her will. Komaru spotted Celestia Ludenburg trying to chat up Kirigiri by the food buffet.

‘Omaru.’

Komaru jumped as Touko materialized by her side. ‘Fukawa-san!’

‘I d-did it.’

‘Did what?’

Touko glared. ‘I slipped the l-letter under the door of B-Byakuya-sama’s office…!’

‘Oh!’ Komaru remembered that in the end, Touko decided to take her advice and send Togami the letter instead of giving it to him in person. She hoped this would save Touko the heartbreak of up close rejection. While Touko’s fantasies had to end someday, Valentine’s Day would be a particularly shitty day for it to happen.

‘Now I guess you should just enjoy the party until he reads it…?’ said Komaru. ‘Do you want a drink?’

Touko eyed the cup in Komaru’s hand. ‘… If it’s the usual garbage they bring out for p-parties then no.’

‘I wouldn’t know, this is my first prison party,’ Komaru laughed. Touko had the grace to crack a small grin.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing when the door swung open and Togami stormed in. Though the music didn’t stop, it might well have as everyone slowly ground to a halt to stare with apprehension.

‘Fukawa,’ Togami snapped, glaring across the room at Touko. ‘Get out here now.’

Komaru couldn’t suppress the giggle that threatened to escape at the look on Touko’s face. It was like Christmas and her birthday came all at once.

‘ _Now, inmate.’_

She practically skipped over to the door. Togami turned and strode out of the cafeteria and Touko followed, a sappy grin plastered across her face. As they left, someone (Komaru was certain it was Junko) wolf-whistled.

‘Who did that?!’ Ishimaru immediately leapt to his feet, brandishing his index finger.

Nobody owned up and soon the party swung back into motion. Komaru wandered over to the buffet table to refill her drink, hoping that Togami wasn’t going to be too hard on Touko. No doubt he was angry about her letter. As lemonade filled her cup, Komaru tried not to worry about her friend. She had plenty of evidence to show her that to some extent, Touko enjoyed any attention from Togami, even that of a negative nature.

Still. Komaru hoped that a gushing love letter wouldn’t warrant Touko being sent back down to psyche.

* * *

 

As things begun to wind down and most of the couples took to the floor for one final slow dance, Komaru ambled out of the cafeteria, with the intention of getting an early night as she was, quite frankly, exhausted.

She walked down the corridors and was struck by how quiet the prison was. Everyone was either at the party or already in bed.

On the way back to her dorm, she had to pass by the offices of the guards. Usually, this strip of corridor was avoided by inmates, as making a racket or starting a fight right under the noses of the guards was generally considered a bad idea, especially if they were on their break.

As she walked, Komaru wondered where Touko had ended up. Touko and she had grown closer through sharing a partition in the dorms and Komaru would be upset if anything bad happen to her.

Komaru passed Togami’s office door. She paused for a moment, examining the name plaque. She hoped Togami hadn’t been too harsh towards Touko.

She was about to move on, when she suddenly became away of voices coming from within Togami’s office. Komaru frowned, but curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the keyhole, checking no one was around first.

‘… remember you’re not to utter a single word about this to anyone.’ Togami’s voice was muffled behind the door.

‘They n-never believe me anyway…’

Komaru’s mouth dropped open. That was unmistakably Touko.

‘This is serious, Touko.’

 _Touko???_ Komaru’s eyebrows shot up.

‘My career will suffer if anyone finds out about this and if you continue to spew nonsense about things we may or may not have done then someone’s going to put you back in psyche regardless of whether Genocider Syo has made an appearance or not.’

Unable to comprehend anything she was hearing, Komaru pressed her ear harder against the door.

‘D-Don’t let them p-put me back there…!’

‘As long as you continue to keep Genocider Syo under control then they have no reason to put you back in psyche.’

Touko spoke, but her words were too quiet for Komaru to hear properly. Knowing she shouldn’t, but also nosy and wanting to know more, Komaru shifted so she was peeping through the keyhole into the office.

She could just make out the desk. Behind it, however, lay a surprising sight. Byakuya sat in his chair with Touko sat facing him in his lap. Both were missing key items of clothing and their hair bore a disheveled style.

Komaru’s mouth dropped open in a shocked ‘o’ as Touko leant forwards and kissed Byakuya right on the mouth. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when Byakuya kissed back, his hands holding Touko’s waist.

‘Inmate.’

Komaru leapt to her feet like a gunshot had sounded. She looked wildly down the corridor, expecting to be apprehended. She relaxed a little as she saw the prison’s only female guard, Hiroko, strolling towards her.

‘I know it’s a party and everything’s pretty chill around here at the moment,’ she said, shaking her head at Komaru with a slight air of amusement. ‘But somehow I don’t think spying through a keyhole is part of a traditional Valentine’s Day celebration.’

‘I’m sorry!’ Komaru spluttered, pressed up against the door to the office that hid what, until recently, she had believed to be an imaginary affair.

‘What’s so interesting about Togami-chi’s office anyway?’ Hiroko smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

‘N-Nothing!’

Hiroko tilted her head to one side, reminiscent of a mother who knows her child is lying. ‘Sweetie, people don’t spy through keyholes to stare at furniture.’

Komaru opened her mouth to try and make up an excuse but Hiroko cut across her.

‘If I had to guess, I’d say it involves your dorm buddy,’ said Hiroko, a sparkle in her eye.

Komaru stared. Hiroko must have already known. Of course she would. Hiroko knew every piece of gossip there was to know in this place. Most of the time, the gossip originated from her.

‘Best to leave them to it,’ Hiroko smiled. ‘It’s only Valentine’s Day once a year.’ Hiroko raised her voice a little, as if to signal to the inhabitants of Togami’s office that there were people about. ‘Run along, inmate.’

Komaru nodded and grinned at Hiroko, who winked. Taking this as her cue to leave, Komaru scuttled away down the corridor, her mind still reeling from the scene she had just witnessed.

* * *

 

It was a few hours until Touko crept into the dormitory. Komaru was awoken by the sound of her roommate knocking over her hoard of pencils and pens and swearing not so quietly.

Komaru rolled over and watched Touko gather up the pens and stuff them back into the plastic cup acting as a penholder.

‘How was your night?’ whispered Komaru.

Touko visibly jumped and whirled around. ‘I t-thought you were asleep!’

‘Nope. Tell me about your night!’ Komaru wondered whether she was going to get the truth, an embellished version of the truth or a lie, as Byakuya intended.

Touko slumped onto her bed, a smile spreading across her face. It was the kind of smile that Komaru didn’t see on Touko very often, a genuine smile, not one with perverted or unkind undertones, but a smile inspired by true happiness.

‘It was wonderful…’ said Touko, blissfully.

‘Togami liked the letter then?’

‘He loved it…’

Komaru couldn’t help but share Touko’s beam. Seeing her friend so happy, and to know that the happiness didn’t come from delusions caused a warm glow to blossom in her chest.

‘That’s really great!’ She said.

Touko didn’t reply. She only bit her lip and shuffled between the bed sheets. ‘Goodnight, Komaru.’

‘Goodnight, Fukawa-san.’

Sure, prison sucked. But having someone on your side in there with you, someone you can trust and call a friend… it wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Not So Fun Fact: Fukawa gets sent to psyche whenever Syo comes out.


End file.
